Card Catastrophe
(Opens with Lincoln in his room making a bunch of cards, then he puts them in his bag) Lincoln: (to the viewers) Well, after my last business failed, I'm gonna try and start a new one. This time I made these really cool cards for things like Birthdays or Holidays. I hope these sell well! (Lincoln comes downstairs where Luan was watching TV) Luan: Going somewhere? Lincoln: I'm going to the park, I'm going to start selling cards. Luan: (smirks) Really, even after that whole incident being a "girl guru"? Lincoln: (slightly annoyed) Yes Luan, there's nothing wrong with trying something a second time. Luan: (giggles) So what will you do now, try to match pets together as partners!? Lincoln: Yeah yeah yeah, keep laughing Luan. Luan: (smirks) I'm sure this business idea of yours will fail again, it's like Funny Business where it's something people want. Lincoln: Come on Luan, can't you at least show some support for me? I'm trying to make money not just for myself you know. Luan: Why should I show support? It's your business not mine! Lincoln: I mean root for me! Like siblings do? Luan: If you want a root I'll find some in the dirt in the garden, (laughs) get it? Lincoln: (annoyed) Fine, be that way. I'll show you I can fix my previous mistake! Luan: (giggles) Good luck Lincoln! (Luan giggles as Lincoln walks out of the house. At the park, Lincoln was building a stand for his business) Lincoln: Looks good! I can't wait to start selling! (sits down) Holiday cards! Holiday cards! Some get some new and unique holiday cards for your friends and family! (After about 20 minutes, nobody has bought anything at Lincoln's stand) Lincoln: (sleepy) Holiday cards...! Come and get your holiday... (Lincoln rests on his stand and almost falls asleep, as some kids laughed at him) Lincoln: (snaps awake) Huh wha? Oh hello! Would you kids like some cards? Boy: No way loser, we wanted to see you fail this badly. Girl: You're seriously trying to start another business, even after your Girl Guru scam? Lincoln: (laughs nervously) Yeah? Boy: (laughs) Oh man, this'll be good! Girl: (laughs) I can't wait to see how badly this will go! Voice: Beg your pardon? (The two kids heard the voice. They turned around and noticed Sophia, Maria, and Zoe right in front of them) Girl: Oh look it's the loser girls! Zoe: (annoyed) Who are you calling losers? Maria: (to Zoe) They're referring to us. Boy: Look girls, just get out of here. (The boy was about to push the girls away, but Sophia tightly grabs his wrist and squeezes it) Boy: (in pain) Ow ow ow! Maria: (smirks) You asked for it. Zoe: Easy there Sophia. Sophia: Now you guys leave Lincoln alone, or you'll be in serious trouble. Got it?! Girl: (nervous) Okay we'll leave him alone, just don't hurt my boyfriend! (The two kids run away scared) Sophia: Thank gosh. Lincoln: Hey guys, thanks for sorting them out. Zoe: (smiles) Of course, what are you doing here? Lincoln: I'm starting this business of selling holiday cards. Maria: Sounds cool, do you need any help? Lincoln: (sighs) I don't think so guys, I'm gonna shut this business down. Sophia: What? Why? Lincoln: I've been here for almost half an hour and nobody wants to buy anything here. I guess Luan was right, my business would fail. Zoe: Don't let her bring you down! Maria: Luan is probably only saying that so she won't have anything to compete with her business. Lincoln: But I tried one business selling advice about girls, and that one was a disaster. Sophia: So what if you failed? There's no harm in trying it again, and something new! Maria: And selling homemade cards sounds like a much better idea over giving advice to girls. Zoe: Because this is something you can be good at, kinda like those comics you draw sometimes. Sophia: Come on Lincoln, try giving this business more time. We can help you! Lincoln: (smiles) Aw what the heck? Welcome to the team! Zoe: (smiles) Awesome thanks! (The girls sit by Lincoln and start decorating his stand) Lincoln: What are you doing? Sophia: We're making the stand more decorative so it can be eye catching. Maria: Putting decorations up will help attract customers. Lincoln: Oh! I can't believe I never thought of that. Zoe: (smiles) That's why we're here to help. Lincoln: Now we just wait for some customers. Sophia: (looks in the distance) Hey Lincoln, I think I see two teenage girls coming towards this stand! Maria: Maybe they'll want some cards! Girl 1: Whoa, a card stand! Girl 2: Aww, it's run by an eleven year old boy! That's so adorable! Lincoln: (blushes) Uhh, can I help you two? Girl 1: I'd like a birthday card for my brother. Girl 2: And I'd like a card for my grandparents. Lincoln: Sure! That'll be fifty cents each. (The two girls give Lincoln two fifty cent coins and he hands them cards) Girl 1: Whoa, they look so unique. Zoe: Your family will love Lincoln's cards! Maria: Make sure to tell your friends about this place. Girl 1: I certainly will. Thank you Lincoln. Lincoln: (smiles) You're welcome! (The two girls walk away with the cards) Sophia: Well done guys! We sold cards! Maria: Yeah we did, hopefully we'll sell more cards! Paige: Lincoln? Is that you? Lincoln: (smiles) Hey Paige, like my new business? Paige: Wow, I really like this! I was looking to buy a birthday card for Becky, do you have one? Lincoln: Sure! (hands her a birthday card) Fifty cents please. Paige: (hands Lincoln fifty cents) Here you go! Thanks Linc! (runs off) Zoe: We sold another card! Lincoln: (smiles) Looks like we're getting popular! (Soon, more and more people came to Lincoln's stand and bought several cards) Maria: Whoa! We got more customers! Customers: I want a card! / I need a Birthday Card! / I need a Halloween card! Lincoln: Remain calm folks, there's cards for everyone! (hands out many cards) (Meanwhile at home, Luan was on the phone in the living room) Luan: What do you mean the party is canceled today? I had everything all set to perform! (Luan then notices the news on TV) News Reporter: We're reporting live at the Royal Woods park, where local resident Lincoln Loud has turned his small business into a massive success! Luan: (on the phone) I'll talk to you later. (hangs up) Is that really Lincoln? News Reporter: We're here now with the boy's little sister Lola. Tell us, how did you find this business? Lola: It's so great! My big brother Lincoln's become famous, and I'm so proud of him for improving his last business! So me giving him some money for his card is my way of saying sorry for making fun of his last failure. Luan: (annoyed) So that's why my party got canceled, Lincoln's business took all of my customers! News Reporter: Tell us Lincoln, how does it feel to be this successful? Lincoln: It feels great miss! I get to give a bunch of people something I'm good at, drawing stuff! Making these cards has been a lot of fun, but I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends! (points to Sophia, Maria, and Zoe) Sophia: (smiles) We feel honoured to help Lincoln out with his business. Zoe: (smiles) All we did was help him grow his business. Maria: (smiles) Doing something that he loves. Lincoln: I thought this business would be a failure, but it's turned into this very successful business now! I hope that teaches some certain people a lesson. Luan: (annoyed) Oh we'll see about that! (storms out of the house) (Back at the park, Lincoln and the girls were counting up money) Lincoln: (amazed) Wow! One hundred and fifty five dollars made?! That's a lot! Sophia: Well done Lincoln! Lincoln: No, I couldn't have done this without you guys. You deserve some of my money. Zoe: Oh Lincoln's it's okay, we don't need any of your money. Maria: Besides you earned that money for yourself. Lincoln: Aww, you guys are the best. Sophia: No, you're the best Lincoln. (Suddenly Luan showed up to Lincoln's stand) Luan: (annoyed) So this is the business you have huh? Lincoln: Whoa, hey Luan! Would you like a card? Luan: (annoyed) Why would I want one of your stupid cards!? Zoe: Hey! Don't be mean like that! Sophia: Yeah, what's your beef?! Luan: (annoyed) Your business here is causing me to lose customers, a party I had planned to perform at got canceled thanks to you! Lincoln: Whoa whoa whoa! That was never my intention! Luan: (annoyed) Well guess what, I'm not about to let another business take over mine! (pulls out a baseball bat) Good thing Lynn doesn't know I stole this from her! (Luan slams the baseball bat onto Lincoln's stand multiple times causing the stand to break in holes) Maria: (shocked) Luan!! Lincoln: (shocked) Hey! You're ruining my stand! (The act of violence from Luan caused all the customers to run away in fear) Lincoln: (shocked) Luan stop it!! (Luan stops using the baseball bat) Luan: (grins) Good luck trying to continue now! (walks away laughing) (Lincoln kneels down in utter disbelief) Lincoln: (shocked) My stand... My cards... All my hard work... it's gone! Zoe: (kneels down) No it's not, we can rebuild this! Maria: (kneels down) It's not the end of the world. Sophia: (kneels down) She's right Lincoln, we can rebuild this. Lincoln: (upset) I can't believe Luan would do this to me... Maria: We can't either, looks like jealousy got to her. (Lincoln picked up the remains of his cards and stared at them. Then he furiously throws them to the ground) Lincoln: (angry) I swear, Luan is going to PAY!! Zoe: Calm down Lincoln, you should focus on your business. Lincoln: (pants) You're right, we can rebuild this. Maria: Yeah we can, just ignore Luan. Lincoln: But what if she destroys our new stand? Zoe: You have us three, we'll make sure this stand won't get destroyed. Lincoln: Thanks guys. Sophia: (smiles) Of course Lincoln, we're here to help you. (Sophia grabs some broken pieces of wood and starts putting things together) Lincoln: Come on girls, we have a business to recover! (Meanwhile Luan returns home as she suddenly gets a phone call and answers) Party Mom: Is this Funny Business? Luan: (smiles) Yes, this is Funny Business! Is there a party in need of comedy? Party Mom: Well I'll be able to have you for the party tomorrow, Timmy's getitng over his cold. Luan: (gasps) B-Because he's sick? Party Mom: Yes, I was going to tell you but you hung up before I could even tell you. Luan: (in disbelief) Oh no no, I understand. I apologize for, not.. letting you speak... Party Mom: That's good, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. (hangs up) Luan: (shocked) What have I done, Lincoln hasn't been ruining my business after all. (Luan then spots Lola sitting on the couch looking at one of Lincoln's cards) Lola: (giggles) This card is so well decorated! Luan: Hey sis, do you mind if I look at the card? Lola: Sure! (hands Luan the card) Luan: (looks at the card) This looks really good, Lincoln made this? Lola: Of course he did! Luan: (sighs) It's really nice. Lola: What's the matter? Luan: I did something really bad, I destroyed Lincoln's stand. Lola: (gasps) Luan! Why would you do that?! Luan: (upset) I don't know, I got jealous of Lincoln he actually had a successful business I thought it would fail like last time! Lola: But Lincoln didn't do anything wrong! He wanted to make a successful business to show us he was capable of doing so, and you ruined it!! Luan: (upset) I know!! This reminds me of how I acted when he was assistant for my business... what am I going to do!? Lola: I don't know, this is something you need to figure out! Luan: I need to make things right with him, maybe I can help his business and be his assistant like how he was an assistant for my business! Lola: I dunno, it might not be easy doing so, he's probably angry with you! Luan: I know he is, but I don't have any other options right now! (Luan looks at Lincoln's card and she becomes more desperate) Luan: (sighs) I have to do this. (Back at the park, Lincoln and the girls finished rebuilding their stand) Sophia: There we go! All fixed! Maria: We did it! Zoe: Hopefully we can get people back! Lincoln: Yeah, and hopefully Luan the monster won't destroy it. (Luan see's Lincoln and approaches him) Luan: (nervous) Hey Linc... can we talk for a second? Lincoln: (notices Luan) No! Go away! Luan: Lincoln I just wanna talk to you! Zoe: (angry) And insult him again!? Maria: (angry) Just go away! Sophia: (angry) And don't do anything reckless! Luan: (upset) I'm not, I feel terrible for what I did I let jealousy get in the way all because of your business! This is all my fault I should've been more supportive! Lincoln: (angry) Well it's too late! The damage has been done! Luan: (upset) I'm sorry, I really am!! What I did was horrible I want to make it up for you! Lincoln: (angry) With what?! Luan: I wanna be your assistant, I want to help make your business better than ever! Sophia: Too late, he already has three assistants, and they don't destroy stuff! Maria: So just leave already you can't do anything now to help! Luan: (upset) If that's what you want, I'll leave... (sadly walks away) (While Luan was walking away, she suddenly gets an idea) Luan: I think I know how to fix this. (Luan sneaks back to the stand and hides behind a tree) Sophia: Hey Lincoln? Me and the girls are going to quickly use the restroom. We'll be back in a flash. Lincoln: Alright girls. Zoe: I hope you'll be okay alone. Lincoln: I'll be fine, go on. (The girls run off to the nearest restroom. Luan quietly tip toes behind Lincoln and places something on top of Lincoln's cards) Luan: (in her head) I hope this works. (Luan hides behind the tree again) Lincoln: (thinks) Hmm, maybe if I manage cards for each holiday, it'll be easier for customers to pick! (Lincoln pulled the pile of cards towards him, but he notices something on top) Lincoln: Wait, what's this? (Lincoln grabbed the object, it turned out to be a card. The front had a drawing of Luan looking sad with Lincoln angry in the background. He opens it and begins reading) Luan: (in Lincoln's head) I know I made you sad, because I did something really bad, Now I just left you mad, because I thought I was so rad. All I want is your forgiveness dear brother, you can go ahead and blame me on our mother. Do anything you want to make yourself feel better, I just hope you forgive me with this letter. Lincoln: (teary eyed) Oh Luan... (Luan continues to look at Lincoln from behind the tree) Luan: (in her head) Did it work? Lincoln: I gotta find Luan. (runs off) Luan! Where are you?! Come back!! Luan: Lincoln I'm here! Lincoln: Luan? (turns around and spots Luan) Luan! There you are! Luan: (nervous) What did you think of my letter? (Lincoln didn't say a word, instead he ran straight to Luan and hugged her tightly) Lincoln: I loved it! Luan: Do you forgive me?! Lincoln: Yes, I do! Luan: (smiles) Thank you! Lincoln: I'm so sorry I was being so angry before. Luan: No you had every right to be angry, I shouldn't have ever destroyed your business I'm really sorry! Lincoln: Luan, it's okay, I forgive you! Luan: That's good, so can I help you with your business? Lincoln: Of course you can, I would love some help from my big sister. (smiles) Luan: (smiles) Awesome! (Lincoln and Luan sit back at the card stand) Lincoln: I never knew you were able to draw really well. Luan: Eh kinda, but not as good as you. Lincoln: (blushes) Oh gosh. (Soon, the three girls came back) Sophia: Wait, what's Luan doing here?! Maria: Leave Lincoln alone already! Lincoln: Guys, stop! I've forgiven Luan. She made me this really sweet card. Zoe: She did? Luan: (smiles) Yeah Lincoln really likes it! (Lincoln hands the girls the card and they read through it) Sophia: (smiles) Aww, this is so sweet! Zoe: (smiles) That's adorable! Lincoln: See? Me and Luan are good now. (puts her arm around Luan) Luan: Yeah we're good now! Lincoln: And now she's going to help us out with this business! Sophia: Nice! Maria: I'm glad you two made up. (The other girls sit down with Lincoln and Luan and resume their business) LATER THAT NIGHT (Lincoln and Luan came back home carrying the cards) Lincoln: Man, what a day this has been. Luan: It sure was fun helping you, I hope your business continues to get better. Lincoln: (smiles) Aw, thanks Luan. (hugs Luan tightly) I love you. Luan: (smiles) I love you too! Lynn: (from upstairs) WHO USED MY FAVORITE BASEBALL BAT!? (Luan smiles nervously after hearing Lynn) The End Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luan Loud Category:Episodes featuring Sophia, Maria and Zoe Category:Loud House Fanfictions